


hodie mihi, cras tibi

by a_nybodys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, TRK spoilers, barely but theyre there at the end, i would have included henry but he didnt kno noah so...., no capitalization, theyre all 9, time is circular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nybodys/pseuds/a_nybodys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noah says goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	hodie mihi, cras tibi

the date is april 24, 2004 and maura sargent is sitting with her 9-year-old daughter at an abandoned church yard at night. blue has a lisa frank notebook with a bird of prey in rainbow colors and shiny holographic material clutched in one hand and an bright orange gel pen gripped in the other. she had been given the Very Important task of writing down all the names her mother says in her barely legible childlike scrawl. she was determined to make this year better than the last when she got distracted by a firefly and by the time she caught it her mother had already gotten through 5 peoples names.  
"grace leslie" maura said.  
'grace lezly' blue scribbled.  
"eunice smith" maura said.  
'younis smith' blue scribbled.  
"noah czerny" maura said.  
blues orange pen stopped writing. she could feel a cold palm on her head, messing with her hair that had been hastily pulled into messy pigtail braids an hour before by maura to get out of her face. she could just faintly hear a voice whisper her name.  
"blue" it said, almost as if coming from miles and miles away.  
she looked up but, as always, she couldnt see anything. "noah?" she whispered.  
"what was that, blue?" mauras voice sounded from blues left, snapping her daughter from an almost trance-like state she had seemed to slip into.  
"nothing. something just felt really familiar."  
'noah czerny' blue scribbled on the pink lined page.  
-  
the date was december 24, 2004 and niall lynch had arrived home. a 9-year-old ronan lynch watched from the living room window, hands and face pressed against the cool glass.  
"DADS HOME!" the middle lynch boy screamed into the house and a mere 5 seconds passed before the pounding footsteps came sounding down the stairs. ronan was already out the door and halfway down the driveway in mismatched captain america and hello kitty socks, pajama pants patterned with little skulls and crossbones, and a graphic t shirt 2 sizes too big with lilo and stitch hugging printed on it when 6-year-old matthew came bounding into the living room followed by an 11-year-old declan lynch, already looking old for his age.  
as snow fell in soft gentle sheets outside, ronan attached himself to his fathers leg, socks soaked and shirt falling off one shoulder.  
"Ronan." niall said, as if ronan was the most important person in the world.  
"ronan" a voice whispered in ronans ear, stressing the '-nan' as if asking for something. ronan released his dad and looked around, tugging on one of his corkscrew curls in thought. his hands were freezing.  
"who said that?" ronan asked niall as he struggled to hold a squirming matthew in one arm and hug a silent declan in the other.  
"who said what?" niall replied, preoccupied but never too busy for ronan.  
"i..."  
"ronan" the voice said again and ronan felt a cold hand trail up his neck as if tracing something.  
"nothing." he said firmly and he grabbed nialls big calloused hand in one of his own and matthews small chubby one in his other, declan holding onto nialls other arm.  
aurora was standing in the doorway smiling fondly and as the family made their way inside she ran a beautiful dark hand with orange painted nails through ronans hair.  
"why dont you three tell your dad what you learned while he was gone?"  
ronan sat down on the floor, yanking off his soggy socks as he began to tell niall the story of noah and his ark.  
-  
the date was march 24, 2005 and robert parrish was at work. adam parrish, age 9, was in his cramped room in his familys double-wide. he was laying on his stomach, playing with a small knock-off hotwheels toy and trying to ignore the stinging of the hand shaped bruises that encircled his wrists.  
he could hear his mother in the small kitchen moving pots and pans around, trying to scrounge up something to make for dinner. adam made the toy car do a flip.  
the trailer wasnt the warmest place and adams room was the chilliest part of it, but in the time span of the 2 seconds before a loud bang of a falling pan was heard from the kitchen, adam could feel the tempature drop to an even colder degree. adam shivered and sat up, dropping the bright orange car and wedging his hands under his thighs to keep them warm. he could see his breath in front of his face.  
"adam." something whispered in his left ear. adam flinched away from the voice and looked around to try and find the source. a pair of freezing hands wrapped around adams wrists, gentle and soothing the sharpness and the burning away from the painful bruises.  
"adam." it whispered again, slightly louder but still only in his left ear.  
"noah?" adam whispered at the same volume, unsure of how he knew that name but knowing that it was important.  
as soon as the name left his mouth, the room rose in tempature and the coldness that wrapped around adams wrists disappeared, leaving the discolored skin slightly more healed than it was before.  
-  
the date was april 24, 2005 and richard campbell gansey the third was dying. until he wasnt. he heard a voice whisper the phrase that would fill the rest of his life with adventure. he felt a cold breeze rustle through the trees. and as he began to run back to the party, he heard a voice whisper, one last time, "dont throw it away" and gansey felt a presence slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> noah makes me extremely sad but i think his ending was beautiful and well written.  
> also i didnt write much for gansey cus maggie already did it much better than i could ever


End file.
